<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, What You Do To Me, No One Knows by Agido6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871945">Oh, What You Do To Me, No One Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6'>Agido6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minayeon FWB [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Nayeon finally gets her feelings out, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina finally gets her closure.<br/>Is it the closure she wants, though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minayeon FWB [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, What You Do To Me, No One Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina flinched at the rumble of thunder that erupted outside, moving almost in time with the rhythmic flow of the rain pouring down. She glanced down at her phone, and back up at the drenched windows, at the blurred form of Nayeon's apartment. </p><p>Okay, so maybe telling Nayeon the way she had wasn't the <em>smartest </em>idea. But it had gotten her point across. Jihyo rolled her eyes when Mina told her this, but had swatted Mina on the shoulder and told her fiercely, "The second she texts you asking to talk, you clear your schedule for her. I don't care what you've got going on that day."</p><p>And so Mina had waited. Patience was never her strong suit, especially when it came to Nayeon, but she'd told Nayeon she could take all the time she needed to process. It had been hell waiting, as Jihyo warned her not to get pushy and let Nayeon come to terms with everything on her own time. Mina could accept that. She'd want the same courtesy extended to her if it went the other way around. </p><p>But as she waited, she had too much time to think. Too much time to replay all of their recent encounters in her mind, the way Nayeon looked at her, the electricity between them that was different than usual....and it was driving her up the wall. </p><p>Finally, after almost a week, Nayeon had texted her to pick her up, because they needed to talk. And so here Mina sat, waiting with a horrible mixture of anticipation and terror. This could be the end of their friendship. The end of them entirely. All because Mina couldn't keep her damn mouth shut...</p><p>There was a rapid knocking on the window, making Mina jump, and she looked over to see Nayeon bouncing from foot to foot outside, hood drawn up tightly over her head. She unlocked the doors to the backseat hastily, and drummed her fingers on her thigh as Nayeon slipped in next to her, pushing her hood back and smoothing the raindrops clinging to her hair out. </p><p>"We picked a hell of a night to reunite, Minari." Nayeon chuckled, although she didn't seem quite able to look Mina in the eyes. Mina stared down at the floor, every nerve in her body alight and hyper aware of Nayeon's presence next to her, Nayeon's tantalizing scent, just <em>Nayeon. </em></p><p>"Yeah...." </p><p>A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky, painting everything white for a moment, and Mina closed her eyes as she listened to the relentless raindrops tapping on the hood of the car, rolling down the glass. </p><p>"So..." Nayeon said quietly. She sounded so unlike herself. The Nayeon Mina knew and loved- she still wasn't used to admitting it to herself- was confident and take charge and relentlessly curious. Mina didn't know how to deal with this version. </p><p>"So..." Mina replied, just as quietly. </p><p>Nayeon fidgeted beside her, and then jumped a little at another boom of thunder. Mina's fingers itched to reach out and reassure her, squeeze her hand, calm her, but Nayeon had to take the first step here. </p><p>"I'm sorry it took so long for me to text you." Nayeon finally said. Mina glanced up at her uncertainly, but Nayeon wasn't looking at her. Her face was streaked with the shadows of the rainfall against the window, painted with a dark, curious mixture of black and orange from the surrounding streetlights. She looked perfect...and untouchable. </p><p>"I just needed some time. That probably goes without saying, but I really, really did." Nayeon laughed nervously and pushed her hands through her hair, the drying curls falling against her temples. "I never would've expected..."</p><p>"I know." Mina almost whispered, shame pricking under her skin and heat, contrary to the chill of the temperature inside the car, starting to wash over her. "I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Let me finish." Nayeon was still staring out the windshield. "I talked to Dahyun about this, and Jeongyeon. And they gave me some good advice, some things I think I really needed to hear."</p><p>Oh God. They probably told her a way to let Mina down gently, and Mina could feel the beginnings of heartbreak building up inside already. But she wouldn't interrupt. Nayeon deserved that much. </p><p>"It's funny." Nayeon continued, now looking down at her hands and watching the shadows swell and roll over her fingers. "Whenever we would....finish, you know, I'd go home and think about you. Think about <em>you, </em>and how good you made me feel, how caring you are to me, how you listen to me and are so in tune with me and what I need. I just thought it was normal. But then I realized, whenever I would come back from the same thing with Sana, or Jeongyeon....I never thought about them."</p><p>Mina's heart stuttered. </p><p>"It was really confusing at first. I asked Dahyun, and she told me that she thought it was getting dangerous. She warned me I needed to stop it if it got any further. And I wanted to listen to her. Because you're my best friend, Minari, you always have been. That's always been the most important thing to me. If I let that part of us die, I would never forgive myself." Nayeon said quietly. She bit her lip, inhaled shakily, and turned to face Mina fully. </p><p>"But I would also never forgive myself if I let you slip through my fingers, and I didn't at least <em>try. </em>It's not fair of me to say, but I would get jealous whenever I knew you were with other people, and I told myself it was just because I don't like to share, and they couldn't do for you what I do, but that's not all it is. It never was."</p><p>Was this fucking happening? Mina could swear this was all a fever dream, and she was going to wake up any second at home, listening to the rain tapping on her bedroom window and tangled in cold sheets. But....it was warm here, and Nayeon was so close, and it <em>felt real. </em></p><p>"What are you saying?" Mina asked, leaning away slightly out of habit. She ran when things got hard. When shit hit the fan and she couldn't deal with it, she looked for an out. It was easier to expect the worst than hope for the best, she'd learned that a long time ago. </p><p>Nayeon smiled a little, and reached out for her hand. Mina let her take it, even in her state of shock, because that was what she did. She gave Nayeon whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. And Nayeon had always done the same. </p><p>"Do I really have to spell it out for you, Minari?" Nayeon chuckled, an ache in her voice. Mina was silent, a low roll of thunder in answer. </p><p>Nayeon shook her head slightly. "You know why I haven't slept with anyone else recently? Because of <em>you. </em>I've cut it off with all of them. I had to, it wasn't fair. All I kept thinking about was you. All I <em>ever </em>think about is you." She sighed, dropped Mina's hand, and looked up at her hesitantly. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for in Mina's expression, because she smiled even wider and leaned in, tracing a thumb over Mina's bottom lip before kissing her, very softly. </p><p>"I love you too." Nayeon whispered against her lips. "And if you still want me...I'm yours." </p><p>Mina stared back at her incredulously, her mind completely blank with....she didn't even know what. Love, desperation, bewilderment, shock. But love was definitely up there. </p><p>"I..." Mina trailed off, and swallowed again. Nayeon was looking at her a little oddly now, a little hesitantly, but Mina was done with that. There was no more hesitation, no more fucking wondering. </p><p>"Sit back." Mina told her softly, her heart swelling as Nayeon obeyed, dropping her hands to her sides and watching Mina curiously. How did she always look so ethereal in every situation? Something to file for later, she reminded herself as she crawled over the seat and onto Nayeon's lap. </p><p>Nayeon looked back at her with endearment, her gaze softer and more adoring than Mina had ever seen it. Okay, more than Mina had ever allowed herself to see. Mina tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling extremely tactile. She pressed small kisses to Nayeon's forehead, on her eyelids, on the tip of her nose, across her cheeks, and finally lightly on her lips. </p><p>"Mina." Nayeon whispered, her hands sliding around Mina's waist and pulling her closer. </p><p>"Hmm?" Mina asked, kissing her pulse point and sucking gently on the skin.</p><p>"Let me do something."</p><p>Mina didn't reply, but she leaned back and met Nayeon's eyes again. She didn't need to say it. Nayeon could do whatever she wanted with her, and Mina would let her. It had always been so, and always would be. </p><p>Nayeon swallowed, the pulse in her throat beating rapidly, and she ran her fingers under Mina's hoodie, her soft, wondering touch causing goosebumps to flare across her skin. "Are you not wearing a shirt?" </p><p>Mina brushed the hair out of Nayeon's eyes. "Nope...would you like to see what's under here, though?" </p><p>Nayeon nodded eagerly, and Mina laughed a little as she lifted her arms for Nayeon to pull it off, watching fondly as Nayeon's gaze traced down her body with awe. </p><p>"You've seen it all before, Nayeon-ah." Mina reminded her softly. Nayeon shook her head slowly. </p><p>"Not like this. Not when it.....not when it <em>mattered." </em></p><p>Mina wasn't sure who initiated it, but suddenly they were kissing, Nayeon's arms wrapped tightly around Mina's waist as Mina's hands stole into her hair, and it really did feel like a fever dream, the rhythm of the rain and thunder flowing with the movement of her body, grinding down into Nayeon's, and the small little whines she was letting out. </p><p>"Mina," Nayeon gasped, and she was shaking, her eyes wide and revering and so, so beautiful. "Mina, can I touch you?"</p><p>Again, Mina didn't answer, but just kissed her softly, as she reached for one of Nayeon's hands and placed it over her breast, squeezing gently before letting go. Nayeon shuddered, and Mina's legs tightened around her waist as she felt Nayeon reach for the clasp. </p><p>"Baby..." Nayeon whispered as she drew away from Mina's lips. Mina could feel dampness already building in her underwear, that familiar heat burning, but they were in no rush tonight. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Nayeon shook her head and kissed her briefly before moving down to her throat and chest, leaving a trail of marks in her wake, and Mina moaned when she felt Nayeon's lips settle on a hard nub.</p><p>"I love you." Nayeon murmured into her skin, her other hand trailing up and tracing lightly on the other side. </p><p>Mina pressed a kiss into her hair, trying desperately not to just ride Nayeon's thigh as Nayeon seemed to <em>worship </em>her with her tongue. "I love you too." </p><p>Nayeon finally pulled away, looking so awestruck that it almost brought tears to Mina's eyes. The shadows from the rain were still washed over her face, and how she looked even more beautiful than usual, Mina couldn't understand.</p><p>"How about we get rid of this?" Mina suggested, reaching for Nayeon's shirt, but Nayeon pushed her hands away and shook her head. </p><p>"This is about you, sweetheart."</p><p>"It's about <em>us." </em>Mina whispered, but Nayeon was already kissing her again, tugging gently on her lower lip, hands coming up to fondle her chest again. Mina whimpered into her mouth as her hips began to roll, and fuck if she wasn't growing unbearably wet. </p><p>"Lift up a bit for me, sweetheart." Nayeon whispered into her ear, and they managed to get Mina's shorts off, Nayeon tossing them impatiently on the floor. When Mina settled back into her lap, she gasped at the sensation of Nayeon's leg pressed right against her soft, wet heat, not quite <em>enough </em>but close, fucking close. </p><p>"God, you're worked up already? Do I do this to you?" Nayeon chuckled, sliding her hand across Mina's thighs and tilting Mina's face towards her with the other. </p><p>"You know you do....you always do. It's only really ever been for you." Mina said quietly. Nayeon ran her thumb over Mina's lip again, seeming to just want to watch her for a moment, and then she slipped Mina's underwear down.</p><p>"I'm going to make you feel good now." Nayeon replied softly, rubbing her fingers gently just outside of where Mina needed her, and a small whine spilled out. </p><p>"You always make me feel good." Mina whimpered, trying her best not to clench around nothing and look as desperate as she felt. </p><p>"No, you don't understand." Nayeon chuckled, and she pushed in, just one finger, <em>so </em>fucking slow. "I'm going to take my time with you and show you just how much you mean to me. Paint your body with marks so everyone can see you belong to me now. And then, I'm going to watch you come undone. Right here, right now, on me."</p><p>A bolt of heat flashed through Mina's body, and she couldn't even respond, her head dropping onto Nayeon's shoulder as she tightened around Nayeon's finger. Her hips began to buck, lost in the sensations of the rain and the heat and the <em>thunder. </em></p><p>Nayeon was kissing her neck again, sucking harshly enough this time that Mina knew she'd make good on her promise. "Are you ready for another one, baby?"</p><p>Mina nodded frantically, fingers clenching into Nayeon's waist as Nayeon slipped a second finger in, pumping much, much slower than usual. They began to find their rhythm as Nayeon breathed into her ear. </p><p>"I've thought about this forever, Minari. Getting to show the world that you're mine, showing you how much I'm in love with you, being able to make love instead of just fuck you." </p><p>She curled her fingers a bit, and Mina's whine was borderline obscene, but she kind of didn't really fucking care at all. </p><p>"And now I get to? I get to have you? I get to treasure you the way you deserve to be? It feels like a fantasy, sweetheart." Nayeon murmured, and then she added a third, and <em>holy shit </em>Mina felt full, full and tight and <em>hot </em>and....in love. </p><p>She pulled away from Nayeon's neck, and began to ride her fingers the way she knew Nayeon wanted her to, keeping their gazes locked as Nayeon's face changed. "You're- you're so-"</p><p>Mina kissed her, drinking in the soft moans she could hear spilling out, and then that familiar tightening began to build in her gut, in her core. "Nayeon-ah..." </p><p>"I know, baby, I know. I'm right here. Just breathe." Nayeon groaned, and this time it was her head dropping against Mina, although she never slowed her pace, and Mina could feel tears building at the back of her eyes again. </p><p>"Nayeon-ah." She whimpered. "I....I'm going to-"</p><p>Nayeon drew back, eyes glossy and fevered and intense. But still caring, still tender. "I want it. I want to see you fall apart for me."</p><p>Mina wanted to respond, wanted to tell Nayeon how much she adored her, how amazing she was making her feel, but Nayeon's thumb brushed her bundle of nerves, and Mina couldn't fucking take it. </p><p>"<em>Fuck." </em></p><p>Mina couldn't even tell their moans apart as she let go, back arching and legs tightening <em>so </em>tight around Nayeon before she was spent. Nayeon's arm was still tensed around her waist, and Mina flinched as she pulled out, but she was surprised to see Nayeon trembling again, her hands shaking as she rested her head against Mina's chest. </p><p>"Nayeon-ah?" Mina said softly, stroking Nayeon's hair gently as she heard Nayeon take a hitched breath. </p><p>Nayeon drew back, and her eyes were....indescribable. If love could be boiled down to one person, in one vision....Mina thought she could see it shining out of Nayeon's eyes. She seemed rendered speechless, but for once, Mina had the words. </p><p>She pushed the hair out of Nayeon's eyes again, holding her face between her hands and tracing her thumbs across Nayeon's cheeks. "I love you more than anything, Im Nayeon." she whispered. </p><p>Nayeon swallowed, the uncertainty in her expression too endearing. "You do?" </p><p>Mina tilted her chin up so she could press their lips together again, just for a moment, just....because she could. "I do." </p><p>A slow, but lovely smile broke across Nayeon's face as the thunder rumbled outside again. "I love you too." </p><p>Mina knew that she should move, that they should really go inside and clean up, or at least she should put some clothes back on, but she didn't want to. That would break this moment, and all the magic of it. And maybe they'd fucked so many times before, maybe they already knew each other's bodies inside and out, but as far as Mina was concerned, this was their first real time. And she would always remember it. </p><p>Nayeon shifted so Mina could lay against her, running her fingers soothingly through Mina's hair, and Mina closed her eyes, smiling when she felt Nayeon kiss the top of her head. </p><p>"Minari?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Can I....um....can I take you on a date? Not tonight but, like....you know. I'd like to take you on a real date." </p><p>Mina paused, letting that soak in. A date. She could go on dates with Nayeon. And spend time with her outside of their rooms, hold hands, kiss in public and be together. </p><p>She pressed a tiny kiss against Nayeon's pulse point. "Yes. Yes, you can." </p><p>Nayeon hummed delightedly and tightened her arms around Mina's waist. "Great! So I was thinking-"</p><p>Mina reached up to place a finger over her lips, blushing all the way down her neck when she felt Nayeon kiss her fingertip. "But for now, you can just hold me. Just for a little while. Please." </p><p>Nayeon rested her cheek against Mina's head, lacing their fingers together. "Anything you want, Minari." </p><p><em>I have that now, </em>Mina thought drowsily. <em>All I've ever really wanted was you. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone say thank you Jihyo for getting Mina to pull her head out of her ass </p><p>I wrote a lot of this while listening to Only You, and now that song is forever associated with Minayeon car sex in my mind. Love that for me </p><p>I love my idiots in love, I can't believe this is over. It started as a little oneshot and evolved into this mess. Thanks to all of you who liked it so much, I really enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Title of this part is from 'No One Knows' by Queens of The Stone Age, and basically that entire car scene I envisioned while listening to 'Across The Bed' by Volumes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>